Reticulated ceramics, in other words, sintered ceramic foams, comprise a solid phase that is interspersed in a continuous pore phase extending in all directions. The solid phase comprises relatively inert ceramic materials (high temperature resistant, inorganic materials, usually oxides, carbides, etc.). Methods of producing reticulated ceramics are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,595 and elsewhere. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,239, it is taught to provide, within the reticulated ceramic, a plurality of passages of a predetermined definable pattern and partially or completely fill the passages with fine filtering materials such as ceramic fibers.
Reticulated ceramics have numerous uses such as insulating furnace linings, heat exchange media, and filters for hot liquids including molten metals.